Natz Starforce
by Blackace70
Summary: Geo always thought he was an only child until today. He meets a girl named Natz and they become friends until his mom drops the bomb that shes his sister. Sibling love pairing GeoxOC
1. New Friend

Chapter 1: Meeting a new friend

On a normal day in Echo Ridge Geo and Solo was returning back to Geo's house (Around the time Solo decided to make amends and even decided to become Brother and actual brothers.) When then nearer to the house they saw a moving truck moving boxes into a house next to Geo's. "Hm who do you think is moving in next door to you?"Solo asked. "Don't know maybe mom knows." Geo answered. They rushed to the house where inside Hope was preparing lunch. "Wait Solo let's get the drop on mom." Geo suggested. "Alright." They both wave changed and started to phase through the wall, little do they know that Hope knew what they were doing and was pretending to wash dishes but was concealing EM kunai." Alright 1..2-" Before Geo could say three kunai's caught them in their track pinning them on the wall."Whoa didn't see that coming." Solo admitted. "Hehe boys quick note never sneak up on your mother." Hope said. After Geo and Solo got down and had lunch everyone was watching T.V Geo was laying on the couch with his head on his mother's lap Solo was sitting on the floor."Alright boy's what do you want to watch?" Hope asked. Geo and Solo agreed to General Hospital."Alright G.H it is." Hope answered. As the show was starting Geo asked his mom. "Mom?" "What is it?" She wondered "Do you know who's moving next door?" Geo asked. "No I'm sorry I don't." "It's okay oh it's starting Tom is going to break-up with Donna I know it." Geo stated "Hah dude your on but I bet, it's the other way around." Solo replied "Boys your both wrong Donna going to break up with Tom for Chad." Hope answered. The boys were shocked "What?" was all Geo could get out. "Mom get out of here with that!" Solo said. "Solo you finally called me mom huh?" Solo blushed and answered "W-well you helped me with my ankle when you barely even knew me and took me in when I didn't have anywhere else to go. So I guess you're like the mother I never had." "*Smile* Alright oh wow its commercial already?" Hope wondered. "Oh missed it Chad and Brent got into a fight and they knocked each other out. Now there in a coma." Geo explained "Wow we missed a lot" Solo admitted. To learn what Solo meant in his explanation go to CyberneticStar's MS-EM Wave Sickness story. 30 minutes into the show. "Donna I'm sorry but I think it's for the best if we see other people." "Hah! Pay up." Geo shouted. "CRAP!" Solo shouted as he gave Geo 30 dollars. "Oh well." Hope said as she gave Geo 50 dollars. "Ah thank you for cooperation." Geo answered. Then the Hunters started to ring it was Geo's "Who could that be?" Geo wondered. Then Luna face suddenly came up. "Oh crap its medusa" Geo said under his breath. Luna vein started to pop out. "What was that!" "Nothing." Geo answered. "Damn right it better be nothing, anyways I want you and Solo to come to my house." Luna asked "Why?" Geo asked. "BECAUSE I ASKED!" Luna screamed. "Jeez alright boy Geo Chewbacca going crazy hahaha." Solo laughed. "Watch it Solo because I could do things that I wouldn't wish on your grandkids." And with that Luna ended her call there. "*Sigh* I guess I better get going." Geo said. "Why don't we go together?" Solo asked "Because Solo unlike you Luna isn't scared of me so she goes crazy." Geo explained as he walked out of the house "How much you wanna bet that something unbelievable is going to happen?" Hope asked. "50 bucks and you're on. While Geo was walking down the street a girl was walking in the same direction scoping out the scenery until they bumped into each other. "Ah hey watch it." The mysterious girl. "Hey yourself you should-" Geo cut his sentence right there. "Um actually I'm sorry. Do you need help?" As Geo help the girl up. "Actually yeah you see I'm new in town so I don't really know my way around here." She said. "Okay then I'm gonna give you a tour of Echo Ridge. By the way my name Geo" Geo said. "I'm NatSilva *Sudden loud Cheering and Applause* buut you can call me Natz what was that." Natz asked. "Sorry Natz" "BA70 was that you're doing?" Geo asked. "Yeah you see since Natz Is a main guest character I thought it would be appropriate and awesome to use some cheap 70's audience background. I explained. "Anyways come let me take you to get something to eat I'm buying." Geo offered. "That sounds nice." Natz answered. At a diner Geo and Natz were talking. "Hahaha No Natz I'm telling you the minute we tried her cooking we all fought for the bathroom." Geo laughed. "Hahaha must have been pretty bad." Natz stated. "Mm no Natz I'm telling if you had the chance to try her cooking and three week old stale food." Geo explained while drinking his soda. "I would choose the stale food." Natz answered "You better choose the stale food Haha." Geo repeated. "Thanks for the food, but I better get the Echo Ridge School." Natz said as she got up. "Want me to take you there?" Geo offered. "Thanks" Natz said. After they got to the school and Natz got registered she and Geo started walking home. "Soo Natz what made decide to come to Echo Ridge?" Geo wondered. "To tell you the truth I was an orphan I didn't know my mother or father when I was adopted my foster parents told me that I was born here so I did some research it turns out that my mom is here somewhere and also I have a brother to." Natz explained. By the time she was finished it was dark and they got to their houses. "Natz you live next door to me?" Geo asked surprised. "Yeah this was the only house that was available, looks like we'll be neighbors." Natz smiled. "Hey I got an idea why don't you meet my mom and brother." Geo suggested. "I would be delighted." She answered. Geo opened the door only to see his mom and Solo where they were before. "Hey guys I'm. . . wait Solo, you're in the same place as when I left so you were going to let go to Luna's by myself and get viciously ripped by her" Geo said "Yep." Solo answered. "*sigh* anyways Natz let me introduce to my brother Solo and my mom-" Geo was cut off by his mother. "N-Natz I didn't think I would see you again." Hope said getting up to hug her. Natz was getting hugged by was looking confused "W-wait how do you know my name?" She demanded. "*Sigh* Natz I am your mother" Hope admitted. Geo, Solo, and Natz were silent then screamed at the top of their lung "WHHHHAAAATTTT!"


	2. Siblings!

Chapter 2: Siblings

"WHAAT?" Geo, Solo, and Natz screamed at the top of their lungs. There was strong silence for a few minutes then Geo broke the silence trying not to lose his mind. "Mom w-what do you mean that she's my sister?" Geo asked. "I meant what I said she your sister you two were separated at birth you probably won't believe me when I say this but there was a kidnapping. It was not after you two were born that a couple decided to attack the hospital. Apparently the wife was desperate to have a child but wasn't able to conceive." Hope explained. "Wait your saying I was abducted by some child desperate couple?" Natz asked. "Yeah pretty much. Anyway they pretty much weren't trying to keep quiet. They attacked the nursery and took you by the time security got there they were long gone. After 2 years they gave up searching for you. Geo I didn't want to anything because I didn't know how you were going to react." Hope continued on.

"Wait a minute Natz earlier you told me that you were adopted into a family, how did you get into the foster home if you were abducted?" Geo asked. "I don't remember much . . . wait I think I do remember what happened, it was a long time ago so I might not remember all of it." Natz implied. "Me and my fake parents went out on a drive one day and then we swerved. I don't know what we were swerving from but we ended up being crashing into the tree. The force of which cost them their lives. I survived but all I remembered was waking up in a foster bed." Natz explained. "My guess is that you were protected by one of the cars safety features, and someone must've found you while there were passing." Solo pointed out. "God this just great I just got a new friend today only to realize that my friend's mother is my birth mother; even to realize more that I was kidnapped at birth. This is just too much." Natz said as she started to tears a few seconds Natz is backed against the wall on the floor crying Geo went down to her level and put his arm over her shoulder. "I know your upset about what happened to you at birth and I'm pretty sure that you're confused and scared that you learned all of this in one night." He said. "But you gotta remember all of that is over your back home with your real family ready to start a new life." Geo pointed out. Natz dried up her tears and gave Geo a hug. "Thanks Geo that really helped." Natz said in comfort. Hope smiled and then looked at the time. "Alright everybody I think it's time for bed." She pointed out. Natz and Geo got up and Natz started walking to the door. "Natz where are you going?" Solo asked. "To my house where else would I go?" Natz replied. "Natz lives next door to us" Geo stated. "Even so I feel more comfortable if you stayed here with us." Hope persuaded. "Thanks but I already unpacked my things. And I wouldn't want to spend the whole night repacking and bringing the boxes here." Natz stated. Everyone was quiet trying to think of a plan until Geo suggested

"Why don't I stay with Natz for a while?" Everyone was looking at him shocked. "Now before you freak, hear me out. Natz is next door to us right." Geo started out. "And we don't have any room at the moment because of Solo and the one we do have is occupied by the all our old things and antiques. And Natz had already unpacked her things and when me and solo where walking into our house I noticed three trucks filled up with boxes. So I assume they were yours Natz" Geo explained. "And if I'm right you probably want to be alone in your part of the house." Geo stated. Natz looked at him surprisingly. "How did you know?" She asked. "Hearing news like this is never easy people would just usually want to be alone I know I would want to be." Geo explained. Natz smiled weakly before hugging her brother one more time.

As soon as Geo pack his things he and Natz went next door to her house "Wow this place is nice Natz." Geo said in astonishment "Thanks surprisingly it didn't cost me too much." Natz admitted "But there is one problem though." "What is it Natz" Geo asked. Natz started to sweat a little "I only have one bed." Geo looked back at her wide-eyed Natz took that as a 'WTH Natz' "Well Geo before you judge keep in mind I wasn't expecting to find my family on my first day here let alone have my brother stay with me." Natz defended. Geo sigh knowing he can't really get mad at her "It's okay you know take the bed I'll sleep on the couch." Geo implied. "Are you sure?" Natz asked. "Yeah it's fine I don't mind" Geo assured her. Natz didn't like the fact that her brother sleeping on the couch, so she swallows her nervousness blushed madly "Geo we could… share it." Geo looked at her another shocked expression "…What?" "I said we can share I'm not letting you sleep on the couch end of discussion."

Geo eventually accepted the offer. The rest of the night went uneventful Geo unpack his things in one of the extra dresser that she had. When it was time for bed Natz was in the closet and Geo was sitting on the bed talking with Mega "Well kid I didn't know you had it in you." "What do you mean?" Geo wondered "You settled for a cute you meet today not only that your sleeping with her in her bed impressive." Mega teasingly commented "Mega that's my sister!" Geo shouted. Natz popped her head out giving Geo a WTH look "Geo is everything alright?" asked a concerned Natz; Geo put his hunter on the table and got on the bed. "Yeah just talking to my wizard who wants to act like an annoying 5 year old brat" Geo replied. All that could be heard was a muffled angry voice shouting "HEY" Natz chucked at that as she came out of the closet she was wearing a sleeveless tank top that had big heart in the middle of it she had blue shorts that little below average and had white stripes going down the sides. "Natz that's what you wear to bed every day?" Geo asked surprisingly. "Yeah, is it bad?" Natz questioned. Geo scanned her up and down a few times before replying "No Comment" "Okay you two love birds I'm out." With that Mega left the two siblings blushing with embarrassment and anger. Before sleeping Geo downloaded something into his hunter and set it to auto wizard lock

(A/N: Auto Wizard Lock is a system that makes the hunter automatically lock down as soon as the wizard comes back to the hunter. Geo personally made this to keep Mega from going anywhere.)

Geo set his hunter down and made himself comfortable and drifted off to sleep but not before grinning evilly and saying "Have fun with surprise 'Meggy'" Natz raised her eyebrow in confusion but decided not to question. She turned off the light before heading to sleep herself. In the middle of the night Natz shot up to the muffled sound of Mega screaming at the top of his lungs, Natz was going to wake up Geo but was stopped at the movement of Geo's hand setting his Hunter to mute feature. Natz giggled softly before lying back down. Before she lets sleep take her she something wrap around her waist causing her to blush heavily.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
